I've been a bad Autobot
by Smokes91
Summary: What does Will do when someone tells him that Ironhide has been naughty? WARNING: Slash, don't like... Don't read. Ironhide/Will slash!


Will began to wipe off the last bits of polish he used to clean and polish Ironhide, when suddenly he felt a pair of large stron hands grip his wrist, and pull him away from the car. "I think I'm clean enough" Ironhise whispered in Will's ear, sending shivers up and down Will's spine.

"Fine. But I have heard stories, that you've been a bad autobot" Will whispered back.

"Who told you that?" Ironhide asked, holding Will close to his broad chest.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Will teased. Ironhide growled, but Will just laughed. "You know what happens to bad autobots... Don't You?" Will asked, breaking free of the grip, and turning them around.

"I can think of a few things" Ironhide growled.

Will pushed Ironhide back, and pinned him to the grill of the topkick. "They get punished" Will said, forcing his body closer to Ironhide's. Will knew Ironhide was bigger, and a lot stronger, but ironhide was allowing Will to take over the situation. Will crashed his lips into Ironhide's, and felt Ironhide moan into the kiss. After a few mintues, Will broke the kiss, and looked into Ironhide's blue eyes. "I don't think you've learnt lesson yet" Will said. Ironhide growled, and the topkicks engine revved, as Will rubbed his erection against Ironhide's. Ironhide opened his back door. Will dragged Ironhide to the back door, and pushed him in, jumping in after and straddling him, as the door closed behind him.

"Go on, Will. Teach me what a bad autobot I've been" Ironhide said.

Will growled, and leaned down to kiss Ironhide again. "I'll teach you a lesson, you will never forget" he stated, kissing down Ironhide's neck.

Will ripped Ironhide shirt off, and started rubbing his chest. Ironhide moaned and writhed under the gentle touch. Will, then pulled Ironhide's pants and boxers off, leaving him completely naked. "What about you're clothes?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm teaching you a lesson, not the other way around... I'll take them off in my own time" Will growled into Ironhide's ear, Ironhide just smiled. Will kissed down Ironhide's body to the member, and licked it. Ironhide moaned loudly and arched his back. Will smiled, and kissed his way back up Ironhide's body to his mouth, and placed a passionate kiss to his lips. He then took his shirt off, and throw it into the front. Ironhide looked at Will's well toned body, and growled in amazement. 'I never get over his body' Ironhide thought to himself. Will then removed his pants and boxers. Looking down at ironhide, who was eyeing his body up and down. Will kissed Iropnhide once more, and then postioned himself at Ironhide's enterance. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked, looking at Ironhide.

"My bad" Ironhide stated, gaining an amuzed smile from Will.

"Is that all?" Will asked, hoping deep inside, that he had no reasonable excuse.

"That's it" Ironhide stated.

"Then I have no other choice" Will said, entering Ironhide in one large thrust. Ironhide arched again, and moaned louder.

Will started thrusting in and out of Ironhide, making him moan louder and louder. Will picked up his pace, and went down and placed another passionate kiss to Ironhide's lips. He could feel Ironhide moaning into his mouth, as he thrust in harder and faster. They kept going for what felt like hours, until Will felt Ironhide's muscle contract around his manhood. He moaned in pleasure as Ironhide became tighter and tighter. Ironhide moaned in pleasure as Will went faster again. A few more thrusts sent them both off the edge, screaming out each others name. Then Will pulled himself out of Ironhide, and crawled up onto his chest.

Ironhide started stroking Will's back. "That... Was... Amazing" he panted.

"Yeah... It was. I love you" Will said. He went up and placed a very intimate kiss to Ironhide's lips.

"I love you too" Ironhide said, as Will placed his head on Ironhide's chest. Will listened to Ironhide's heart beat. Ironhide put his arms around Will, to pull him into a tighter embrace, as they both fell asleep, cuddled up close to each other.


End file.
